Electronic devices may contain processing circuitry, displays, and other components that generate heat. Some devices contain cooling systems to help remove excess heat. For example, a cooling system with a fan may be used to create airflow that cools hot components.
The use of a cooling system to remove heat from an electronic device can pose challenges. If care is not taken, cooling vents and other structures that are used to accommodate a cooling system may be unsightly or may exhibit unsatisfactory cooling performance.